


Gaster vs Sans: The Void

by ImpulseFunWritinAnon



Series: Undertale: Short Battle Stories [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Battle In The Void, Gaster Can't Speak Properly Because WingDings, Gaster Is Bad, Gaster is an asshole, Gaster vs Sans, Gen, MERCILESS, POV Sans, Papyrus Is Cute, Sans Had Enough, Sans Makes Puns, Undyne Is Undyne, sans is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulseFunWritinAnon/pseuds/ImpulseFunWritinAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's another day for the skeleton brothers. Sans accompanies Papyrus to see him off to his warrior training with Undyne. Sans takes a nice leisurely stroll through Waterfall. All is calm.</p><p>There is nothing out of the ordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaster vs Sans: The Void

**Author's Note:**

> The pun skeleton is having no off-day today.

"alright papyrus, see ya."

 

Sans says his good-byes to Papyrus as he walks away from Undyne's fish-faced house. Normally, he wouldn't feel the need to watch out for his brother this much, but today, something within him told him he had to. As far as consciences go, Sans wasn't much of a listener of them himself; he thought of them to be pointless. Why this thought spoke louder than all the rest is what made Sans take heed, and chose to follow through with the more precautious side of him. If it meant keeping his little brother safe and sound from the more bizarre versions of strife, then he was willing to put in the effort. For once in a blue moon.

 

Papyrus skips towards the door, then grasps the door handle, opening it to let himself in. Before closing the door behind him, Papyrus beckons back.

 

"WILL DO BROTHER! I'LL BRING YOU SOME OF MY HOME-COOKED SPAGHETTI WHEN I GET BACK!" Papyrus eagerly shuts the door. Undyne, in the meanwhile, was sitting at the table, her elbow grounded to the wooden surface, as the palm of her hand is giving way off of her cheek, each passing second. As soon as Papyrus turns to her with his unsurpassed enthusiasm, she quickly does away with her sour pout, instantly returning Papyrus' warmth with her sharp-toothed grin. Undyne almost loses her posture as she stands up from her chair, her right foot caught on one of the chair legs. Still feeling restless from waiting on the peculiar skeleton brothers' lengthy good-bye's, Undyne felt like she was born ready for this very moment.

 

"So, are you ready for your warrior training, Papyru-?"

 

"sounds good. i can't wheat to try it." Sans appeared out of nowhere, right besides the lanky skeleton, his smiling face falling into one of irritation. Papyrus' eyes narrowed at the known presence of his prankster older brother. Annoyed by the shortcuts yet again - and dedicated to catch his brother in the act - he instantly looked to each of his sides, his eyes widening back again, expecting success.

 

"OH MY GOD, SANS, ST-"

 

To no avail.

 

"AND HE'S GONE."

 

\--

 

The murky cavern's cramped pools of water lift condensation into the subterranean environment. With nowhere else to go, moisture fills every room, every crevice, with a fresh, yet saturated, scent in the compressed, misty air. Glimmers from the luster mineral rocks on the damp walls are what lights the enclosed spaces of the darkest halls of the Underground. Sans is not one to deny the beauty of each twinkle from the ores. They give little hints of hope, for each twinkle is a star that is bound to be seen by every monster that leaves the Underground. He imagines that one would even take pleasure in comparing the similarities of the shining Waterfall rocks and one of the many stars in the night sky. Someday.

 

As Sans got done contemplating on the future, he stopped his lethargic stroll, preparing to take a shortcut. Expecting to be back in his room, the lazy skeleton had already closed his eyes, falling with raised arms, ready to hug the messy ball of creased bedsheets on his lumpy mattress. Instead, he ended up falling and 'hugging' a hard, silver door. Sans' left eye lit up for a second, rattled by the unforeseen circumstances. He shoved his hands back into his hoodie's pockets, and immediately began to survey his surroundings, sweat beads gathering on his skull as he took and let out a deep breath to calm himself. _It's a grotto. So, uh, Waterfall_ , Sans confirmed dumbly - and was quick to realize this, shaken further by his intuition failing him. _Wow, I can be a little more observant than that._

 

The tunnel to the left had a table with cheese crystallized by some sort of magical enchantment, while to the right stood his trusty telescope, and a heavy, wooden chest, near the entrance to an ancient passageway with runes inscripted on the far wall. Or, where the Nice Cream guy decided to set up shop. With that, Sans still remained uneasy - and dazed - about his shortcut getting out of his control. He let out a bored sigh, as he looked at the door with intent. _Why did it have to be now? What could he possibly want? Sans stared hazily at the knob of the door, and continued to do so as he weighted his options. Do I need to do this now? Must I? Should I? I could just walk away..._

 

"heh."

 

Sans closed his eyes with resolve. A satisfied, warm grin settled in as he began to turn his back, boldly stepping away from his predicament. "welp, this ain't my problem. not right now. how about it gaster? ya hear that?" Sans talked to the imaginary resident from a distance in a slightly agitated tone. His soft footsteps ended up crushing the gravel beneath his pink, fluffy slippers, wearing away at the soles, as he raised his voice. "i am. WALKING. AWAY. do you GET IT?"

 

Shortly after those words, Sans was teleported out of Waterfall, and into a pitch-black space, unable to see himself at first. He continued to smile despite his deviation into the unknown. Sans closed his eyes, calmly focusing on his current location, opening them gradually. Sans was able to see himself again. _Well, better keep convincing myself I am 'here' and not nowhere. Afterall, I exist, unlike this jerk._ As he concentrated, delving deep into the darker corners of his mind, he couldn't help but emit a few chuckles. This situation seemed all too familiar to the dazed skeleton, his eye sockets half-asleep. "heh heh, you just couldn't let me walk away," Sans paused.

 

Then, his bright pupils disappeared, leaving only a dead stare.

 

"c o u l d y o u ?"

 

Swiftly, he took his left hand out, grasping tightly onto the nearest lifeform he could detect, as his concentration intensified. In the midst of the surprise assault, the aura of his blue and yellow flickering left eye illuminated the darkness a little. That's when he saw him; the sombre, shapeless specter, in all his pathetic, tragic greatness. It had no resemblance to who it once was however long ago it may have been. One fact remained; it was no longer the revered, genius Royal Scientist prodigy. _Finally_ , Sans thought confidently. _I have you first this time around_. Sans continued, his unforgiving grip holding on to Gaster's SOUL.

 

"So, you do, and can, exist afterall. Or rather, I made it so you COULD exist to ME for a moment, since you dragged me all the way out, or uh, in, here." Sans promptly pulled his left hand towards himself, thrusting the dark figure towards him with ruthless force. He then stopped the stranger right as they met face-to-face.

 

"I w o u l d r a t h e r y o u n o t d o t h a t a g a i n G a s t e r ."

 

Sans halted the gravitational pull, but not before forcefully flailing them aside. Sans pondered for a second as he saw pitiful phantom-like monster clumsily drag himself to Sans' level.

 

"wait a moment, you exist to ME? aw, isn't that sweet? i have an imaginary friend now! let's all have a cute shindig together. heya, i know just the thing. a little tea party! we can invite alphys, asgore, and the rest of your colleagues, and i can provide the food. oh but wait! what if i don't WANT TO?"

 

Gaster began to let out an uneven, ghastly laugh at the move, trying to find ground to lay on in the void. He was slipping away from Sans' mentally conjured foundation. As the malformed aberration attempted to speak, only static and high and low-pitched noises came out of the black hole that was his mouth. Sans' left eye lit up again, possessing Gaster's SOUL.

 

"ya know," Sans shrugged, his left hand lifted out of his pocket, "i can't help but be surprised that you STILL have a SOUL after all this time. you should be dead. you shouldn't be able to take me out of my life just so you can have a little fun with me. also," Sans brutally threw him to his right, huffing impatiently, "can't you just talk like a normal person? oh. right." Sans chuckled bitterly at Gaster, marching with a keen and dedicated glare towards him, kicking the miserable deformed creature in the face with his right foot. The sole of his slipper still had gravel stuck on the bottom from earlier.

 

"heh. of course you can't. anyway," Sans turned him around with his foot to glare into each others' empty eye sockets.

 

"i a m n o t p l a y i n g y o u r g a m e s a n y m o r e ." Sans evoked a barrage of bones, aimed at the bizarre, apparition that dwells in the void. It let out an abnormal, terrifying moan, one that would paralyze and haunt a person. Not Sans; the short, bored skeleton was not fazed, nor would he let his guard down for a nanosecond. "here, have at it. they will probably miss like last time we had a little scuffle, but, whatever. unless you decide to want to actually exist like the rest of us normal monsters, then it will sort of hurt." With that, Sans unleashed the attack onto Gaster's SOUL. It avoided the first row of bones, but then...

 

"IAAAAUUUGHH!"

 

"oh please, just shut up. what, did you REALLY expect me to treat you nicely? like we were going out for a picnic in this hellhole? heh," Sans pulled his SOUL towards him, Sans' eyes darkening again. "go to hell."

 

Sans launched him up into the airless space, Gaster being completely unaware of any sense of direction at this point. It didn't take long for momentum to take care of Gaster, causing him to fall faster into the depthless abyss, as it groaned incoherently, static and all sorts of disorganized noise emitting from him. Gaster had a truly deformed and agonized expression on his face. Sans' eyes reverted back to normal, as he took a step forward to go back home. This whole time that Sans was spending belittling - and controlling him rather harshly - the guy around the aphotic landscape, Sans was in a deep state of focus in order to stay grounded in the void. Gaster, in the meanwhile, didn't have enough time to react to Sans' merciless and sudden assault. Whenever Gaster was flung across in different directions, all he could do was the bare minimum; land somewhere. Anywhere. The void is a place of non-existence. A location lost in space and time. It is nowhere. Thus, after being thrust upwards into the vacuum, he fell far below Sans' ground level before he could think of his next move.

 

With no time to waste, Gaster finally regained control. He grasped Sans' SOUL. Sans' teleported out of his grip, only to be returned back into the void. And again. And again. Try as he may, Sans lost control of his shortcuts again. Sans was beginning to get some interest out of this dilemma. His grin elated, as his left eye glowed fiercely into a swirl of neon yellow and blue the more curious he got. Sans manically grinned at Gaster from afar, their distance decreasing between each failed attempt at escaping. "why? can't you just stay dead? why do you feel the need to do this? i REALLY want to know now!" _Oh man, this is brutal. I have got to come up with a plan._

 

 _I'll do it eventually_ , Sans concluded.

 

All of a sudden, the cimmerian monster finally took shape of Sans' formerly diseased colleague, W. D. Gaster. His pale face took a more shapely oval form, his complexion rough on the edges of his broad, tooth-less mouth, the same uneven cracks over his eye sockets, yet overall refined, like an opal - and a skeleton. He had a slender, towering body, with the rest of his bleak, disarrayed remnants becoming a great, broad cloak, loosely fitting around himself, as dark as the void he resides in.

 

"well, it's about time. you look a little less horrifying now. maybe a little less dead, too." Gaster yelled in an organized discordant voice, with the same irregular language. "heya buddy? i got something to tell ya'." The former Royal Scientist paused, and moved closer.

 

"i still can't understand. what you. are. SAYING! and now," Sans then gave an amused look. Not at Gaster, but at himself, thinking about his naturally loud younger brother, "i think i'm starting to sound like my bro now. anyway, care to speak normal? maybe use sign language or something?" Gaster gave a resentful frown at the not-so-sleepy skeleton that just berated him. "make the effort for me? please? thanks. always knew i could count on ya'." Now Gaster was truly offended - his history contradicted this, and Sans knew it. Although Gaster struggled to speak like everybody else does, Gaster had comfort in having Sans' SOUL hostage, so peer pressure was definitely not part of the problem at this point. With a lot of effort, Gaster started, taking a deep breath beforehand.

 

"I didn't take you to turn out like this so many years la-" Gaster was stopped late in his sentence by a fuming Sans, snapping back at him, still with the same carefree grin as always, although his eye sockets said otherwise - one was still glowing. "of course i'm not. but whenever you and i meet, it's YOU who is making these situations a real pain, when they shouldn't be. i prefer going back to my life. right now. oh yeah, my SOUL. i would like to have that back, please and thank you." Sans looked at him the same way as before Gaster transformed. It was not a pretty picture, and it only left Gaster with the option of keeping Sans trapped for a while longer.

 

"You REALLY are a piece of work." Gaster sarcastically stated.

 

"likewise." Sans replied flatly. "lemme go?"

 

"Can you stop giving me the glowing eye of death first?"

 

"no."

 

"Care to at least back down a little bit? I want to talk."

 

"heh, now you want to talk? after all the beatings i gave ya? no way."

 

"You didn't exactly give me a chance to talk. You snatched my SOUL as soon as I summoned you here. That's not a good first impressi-"

 

"this wasn't our first time meeting, wingdings." Sans snapped.

 

"DON'T call me that. And OK, so it was NOT our first meeting, bu-"

 

"but nothing." Sans interrupted, again. He would not stop giving Gaster the amplified glowing glare. Now his eye was leaving streaks of a rainbow of yellow and blue hues with every movement. Sans felt only acrimony for Gaster - a rare feeling for him to have. His curious, manic grin would not falter. Gaster knew better than to let him go, unless he wanted a death wish.

 

"if you don't let me go right now, i will MAKE you let go. and you REALLY are not going to like what happens next." Sans threatened in a collected tone.

 

"OK then. Let me make things clear. One, and only one. I am NOT letting go." Sans and Gaster continued to glare at each other, the short ominous skeleton being elevated by his SOUL to make him come into eye-contact with the imposing, tall skeleton monster.

 

"ok. don't say i didn't warn you."

 

As soon as he finished, Sans conjured a row of five maws, rallying behind him. He assembled three to be his defense. One floated on his right, and another on his left, in order to facilitate faster firing.

 

"EXCUSE ME!?"

 

This happened within the span on a second. Sans couldn't be more ready. He teleported one last time out of Gaster's hold. As Gaster attempted to teleport him back to the voice, Sans was a millisecond faster than him, and took a shortcut behind him, throwing a few conjured bones at his hard heard.

 

"OW!"

 

"numbskull," Sans uttered fleetly. Gaster only had to let his guard down for a second, giving Sans the perfect opportunity to fire his two nimble, vehement blasters at full power. Gaster could not evade in time, and was not spared the impending attack. He wailed in agony as he got scorched by the powerful blistering, white-hot, infernal blasts. Sans then vanished again. With each second, the three blasters following him were charging bright, fervent beams at the back of their grand jaws, turning so hot and bright that they turned a luminous, radiant white-blue. This one was going to hurt. Sans then veered right infront of Gaster's face. Time seemed to stop for the both of them, although Gaster's face fell at the realization of what was going to happen next. There was somehow a ringing in the background. If their hearts could beat, they would be hearing the hard thumping reverberate through their bodies. Gaster stared in horror during that one millionth of a second behind Sans, now fully aware of the end of the battle. Sans whispered, "please, from now on... "

 

Then, silence.

 

"stay out of my life."

 

With those last words, Sans set his Gaster Blasters free, and teleported to a remote corner. Firing at will, they released the most outrageous spectacle of a light show, the cacophony from the magnitude of the blasts so loud and distorted that the void became unstable, seeming to perpetually quake. Sans teleported back to Gaster's spot, landing nimbly on his feet, slightly parted as to regain his poise. He awaited Gaster's next move - assuming he lived - as he let the smoke settle.

 

Gaster did live. But, he lost his other lifetime's form. Now he was back to the same pitiful blob that once was. Gaster looked absolutely defeated. Yet, Sans did not feel the slightest bit sorry for him. He did, however, feel the need to at least pay his respects to the better side of him; the one that build the CORE and helped monsterkind advance in science. Again. This time, Sans kept it succinct and to the point.

 

"thank you for all your hard work, wingdings."

 

Sans paused, trying to think if he missed anything. _Nope._

 

"bye. oh yeah, quick reminder. please stop existing. thanks. it's for everybody's own good. you should know better than that."

 

Sans already knew that this was going to happen again. He didn't care enough to think any further than that about it. After all the chaos, Sans finally got to take his shortcut back to his room. He closed his eyes, falling with raised arms, ready to hug the messy ball of creased bedsheets on his lumpy mattress. And this time, he didn't land on any door.

 

"SANS! SANS!!!" _Welp, there's Papyrus. Better get that spaghetti._

 

"coming bro."

**Author's Note:**

> There was indeed nothing out of the ordinary. Absolutely nothing. Because they don't exist.


End file.
